PMD: Tale of the Unknown
by PokeManiac7
Summary: When a violent thunder storm hits an unexpecting city, one resident gets caught in a torando. Suddenly they wake up on a mountain and were suddenly a strange creature.


**•《Author's Note》•**

**Well, hello. This is my new big project! As of writing this Author's Note, I don't know what I'll name this story. I'll have to think of a name soon, though. So, it was a recent suggestion from a friend I have on here named The FieryCharmeleon that I write a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story. That also inspired me to actually play a Mystery Dungeon game for the first time. They're really fun dungeon-crawlers. So, without further ado, my first Mystery Dungeon fanfiction.**

•••

A storm crawled in on the usually calm city. It rarely sees storms, much less one this severe. This was the biggest thunder storm the city had ever seen. There were tornado warnings on all the TV Channels, as if the power would be on for people to be able to see it.

There were constant flashing and noise coming from the lighting. One poor indevidual was stuck outside during all of this. They were too frightened to move. The wind grew stronger and stronger, and eventually a tornado started to form.

The person stayed there, frozen out of fear. The twister came closer to him. He still couldn't move. But, even if he could, it was going so fast that he couldn't possibly run away.

He got caught in it's strong, eventually causing him to pass out. The storm suddenly went away in an instant. The persons body was nowhere to be found...

•••

Waking up to a raging snow storm, it slowly rised from the ground it was on. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision a bit, but he could still barely see through the violent snow. All he could see was a slight shadow off in the distance.

He tried to stand up, but immediately fell back down from fatique. He crawled towards the shadow, but he could barely move. It was so cold, and he was too tired and sick. That's when he looked down.

He was blue, with orange cheeks. He had a fin on top of his head and tail, and had four feet. His mouth went across almost his entire face. He had beedy eyes that could see a little wider than normal eyes.

He was confused. He didn't know why this had happened to him, or how this had happened to him. It just... happened. The shadow walked closer to him. It revealed a weasel-like creature with a red head piece that looked sort of like a paper fan. It had sharp claws and walked on two feet. It looked like it was hungry, and the other creature was it's prime target.

It opened it's mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth. It charged at him, rasing it's knife-like claws into the air. The fish-like creature suddenly spit out water out of fear. It covered the scary creatures vision. He tackled weasel-like monster, knocking it to the ground. It ran away, rubbing it's eyes to wipe off the water.

The axolottle-like creature sat down and looked at his hands. He thought this must've happened for some reason.

_"Why did I become like this?"_

_"How did I become like this?"_

_"Who did this?"_

He needed to find shelter from the harsh cold. He couldn't bare it much longer. If he stayed in this weather for any longer, he may die of hypothermia. He ran forward, struggling from the ever-lasting fatique. After awhile, he couldn't move any farther. He was worn-out, and felt like throwing up. He accepted his fate. His vision already started going away. Everything went black. He went unconsious...

**•**••

"Hey, wake up..."

"WAKE UP!"

He jumped awake from the loud shouting of a white-fured beast. It's voice was deep, and had slight bit of raspy-ness. When he spoke normally he was quiet, but when he shouted you couldn't hear anything else. He was big, looked like the abomanable snowman mixed with a pinetree.

"I found you unconsious halfway up the mountain, so I brought you here to warmth of this fire."

The mudskipper-like creature looked up. He was frightened by how large this creature was. He was like a basketball to this thing._ "This is the guy who saved me?" _he thought, shivering in fear.

"What's wrong?" the large creature asked "You don't needa be scared, I took you here to protect you. You looked poor and injured in such a harsh enviorment."

"T-Thank you s-sir..." he was scared to speak.

"So, what's a Mudkip like you doing on a mountain like this?" the large creature asked "Usually they live in oceans or lakes."

_"So I'm a Mudkip..."_ he thought, looking down at his feet. "I don't know how I got here. All I remember is that I used to be a human."

"A human!" the monsters loud voice leaving a ringing in Mudkip's ears "That's not a normal thing for a Pokémon."

"Yeah, I have no memory of my old life..." Mudkip said.

"So, do you have a name?" the large creature asked.

"N-No..." Mudkip said "What was my name..."

"What should I call you then?" the large creature asked.

"..." Mudkip pondered over the question "Akio. Call me Akio."

"It's a fitting name... you seem like the heroic type to me." the giant beast said. Akio was confused by the statement. He was more of a wimp than a hero.

"So, what are you? And what's your name?" Akio asked.

"I'm an Abomasnow. We rule over snowy mountains, being the most powerful there." the creature said "You can call me Hyo."

Akio looked at the fire in front of him. It was burning weak, but provided enough warmth. He decided to look around. He was still on the mountain, but underneath an overhang. There were torches outside it to light up the area.

"So, how can I get down this mountain safely?" Akio asked.

"Put short; you can't." Hyo answered "It's a long way down from were we are, and without warm fur, you'd likely die out there."

_"Dang, thay's rough..." _Akio thought "Do I even have a chance to get down?"

"You'd need some help from a creature native to this enviorment." Hyo answered, looking out off from the mountain.

"Will you help me?" Akio asked "I needa get down and find out what happened to me."

"Sure, I can help you..." Hyo answered, smiling at Akio "I can get you to the bottom of the mountain, and then your on your own for your journey. I can't leave this mountain."

"Thank you!" Akio exclaimed "I can't thank you enough..."

**•**••

**So, chapter 1. How do you like it? Please leave a review, feedback is important for writers like me. I take kindly to any constructive critisism, even if it's delivered rudely. I appreciate you reading this, and hope you stick around for chapter 2!**


End file.
